The Lost ,The confused, and The DEAD
by ZombieBacon
Summary: I DONT OWN ANYTHING (please review if i'm missing something)This is an intro toph got somehow in the walking dead world and this one is VARY sort but it is just an intro and there will be more chapters (M for violence with ingery ) PLEASE revew i need ideas :D
1. Chapter 1

"Wait why am i on the ground?" Toph said. "Wait whare am i?" " _ **Grorowr**_ " A zombie came walking over to Toph. Toph didnt feal his heart beating. "What the..." Clemintine grabed Toph quickly. "Hay get off me!?" Toph yelled. Zombies herd the sound and a hord came affter them. "What are you doing the walkers are ganna her you!?" Clemintine said. "Wait what ,i donno What a walker is and i donno whats going on?" Toph said. "Whare am i , and what are those things?"


	2. questions

"Over hear!" A group of people said. "We will cover you." Clemintine and Toph ran to a cabin with a broken window but the wood looked in good shape with the other windows borded up and the broken one half borded up. "We are working on that window." Clemintine said. "One person in our group terned into a walker and bit another person in our group. We didn't relize they were bitten." "What the heck are you talking about? I don't know ware i am, what is going on, and what a walker is." Toph said. Clemintine looked at her like she was crazy. "Sheeerrrre you dont." Clemintine said sarcasticly. "I am Toph BiaFong and i am from the earth kingdom..." Toph was interupted. "Umm what have you been drinking." _**bzzzzorrrmppiicccqiisshhhh**_ A giant dark smokey cercle like figure appered infront of the two. The Duke fell out of it. "The Duke!?" Toph said. "What the heck was that?" Clemintine said. "This is The Duke. Now you mind telling me what is going on and what are those things." Toph said.

"Umm ok after a just saw that im starrting to beleve you are not from arrouned here." Clemintine said. "Ok so we are in an appocilips and we are in Allaska, And a walker is one of those things. They are people that are dead, People that got bit by onother and got sick, died, and came back as one of them. The only way to kill one is to destroy the brain, when you get bit they eat you, and you come back as one of them." "And how do we get back home?" The Duke said. "I dont Know i know nothing about you." Clemintine said. "Well im Toph this is The Duke." Toph said. "Im Clemintine." Clemintine said.


	3. Old friends

"So you can controle rocks?" Clemintine asked confused. "Mettle to, and sand, allso dirt and mud." Toph added. "Yea im kinnda a big deal were i live i envinted mettle bending and saved the world." Toph sounded a little full of her self to Clemintine. _**BOOOOMMM BOOOOOMMM**_ "O GOD, AAHHHHH!" said a voice in the distents. "What the heck was that!?" Toph asked shocked. Clemintine,The Duke ,and Toph ran to ware the noise was coming from. Clemintine got out her gun. "What is that thing your holding?" Toph asked. "What they dont have guns ware you come from." Clemintine said. Thiere stood Arivo with a shotgun "O my god!" clemintine said as she relized what happend not recinizing Arivo. "I didt mean to ,I...I thoght they were bit ,there skin is gray and thire are dead walkers everyware... I herd screaming ..." Arivo said ,but stoped when he relized who it was. Clemintine knew who it was to. they both pointed thire guns at each other. "Wait he said he thought they were walkers" The Duke said. "Im not pointing my gun because of that!" Clemintine answered. "You shot me in the shoulder and left a child and a baby to starve and freez to death!" "You shot my sister!"Arivo answered angerly. "You didnt know that your sister turned?!" Clemintine said to Arivo. "Wait ware is the baby!?" Arivo asked. "Hes in the cabin." Clemintine said. "But even if you thought i shot your sister you still left a baby to starve and freez to death!" "Lets all calm down and stop pointing are guns at each other." The Duke said walking over to Arivo. Arivo seemed to not her him because when The Duke grabed hes gun he fired in allarm. "No The Duke!" Toph said rushing over to The Duke puting presser on his wound. Clemintine fired her gun.


	4. THE DUKE

The Duke coughed up some blood. Clemintine put a bandage on The Duke's wound. Clemintine and Toph grabbed The Duke. "We need to take him to the cabbin." Clemintine said, "The walkers probably herd the shot." The two carried The Duke to the cabin. When they set him down Toph said "Wait...i...i dont feal his hart beat." Toph said worried. "O my god, no...no,no,no,no. The Duke!" "Hes ganna come back as a walker!" Clemintine yelled. "Wait what if we dont have the virus." Toph asked. "You might not have had it when you came here but it whould of infecded you by now. Clemintine told Toph. "We have to destroy the brain." Toph rushed over to The Duke and huged him hoping Clemintine is rong. "Well what if hes not!?" Toph asked with ters in her eyes. "O my god, please The Duke...PLEASE!?" Clemintine had one bullit left in her gun. She aimed at The Duke ,but quickly relized it whould draw walkers. "We cant use the gun...the walkers might here us." Clemintine told Toph. _**boompppquiikkk**_ Toph smashed his head it with a rock crying. The two sat there until Toph Said. "He needs a grave." Toph then used her earth bending to make a grave for The Duke ,and gently set her friend into the grave. Clemintine put her hand on Toph's shoulder.

 **i know these are short but i dont have many ideas can you guys PLEASE revew and tell me what im missing and some good ideas :D**


	5. Aang

It was a month since The Dukes death. Toph was sitting infront of The Dukes grave ,then clemintine came over. "I could of stoped Arivo." Toph said to Clemintine with ters in her eyes."I could of stoped the bulit with my mettle mending!" Toph cryed.

2 weeks later

BZZZZZZZOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Another portle poped up. "Ok we realy need to find out what that thing is!" Clemintine told Toph. Toph quickly faced the direction whare the sound came from.

"Aang!" Toph yelled, "WHAT THE HECK!" Aang yelled with no clue what just happed, "Toph! We were looking for toph can i ask you something?" Aang asked Toph, "What?" Toph asked back. "WARE THE HECK ARE WE!?" Aang asked loudly. "In Alaska." Toph ansered, "Toph." Aang asked once more, "Yes?" Toph asked back, "What the heck is Alaska!?" Aang asked Toph, "Aang?" Toph asked back. "What!?" Aang asked loudly, "Alaska is a place, duh." Toph said with a smile on her face." **AAAAARRRRRRGGGGG!"** Aang yelled. "Your in another world." Clemintine told Aang.

Aang rolled his eyes and looked over at the grave and asked Toph "Umm Toph whos grave is that?". Toph looked away and told Aang "The Dukes." Toph turned around and walked into the cabin.


End file.
